1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for controlling operation of an automatic door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a control system for an automatic door, there have been known various systems such as a control system including limit switches for detecting the position of a door, a control system in which a rotation detector is provided on a rotary shaft of a drive motor or another rotary shaft and numerical control of the drive motor is effected on the basis of the detected rotational data, a control system in which teeth on a timing belt for coupling a drive motor to a door are detected and counted and numerical control of the drive motor is effected on the basis of the counted data, or the like.
However, in these known control systems in the prior art, it was necessitated to provide any type of door position detector means separately from drive means for a door. Hence, the number of component parts of the system could not be reduced, and so, it was difficult to achieve simplification of the construction and reduction of manufacturing costs.